Holders for flat articles are used in the display of such articles for various purposes. Examples of such flat articles are information cards or papers used for the display of graphical or pictorial information. For example, in the material handling industry, cards are displayed for identifying the contents of shipping containers, such as bulk boxes, tote boxes and the like. Such cards are also used in the display of merchandise for identifying the stock number, product number and price, for example, of the merchandise. Further, in the presentation of text, graphical or pictorial data, article card holders are used for the temporary or removable display of the articles, such as cards or other flat stock articles.
In particular, flat article holders are used to display the article by removably or detachably securing the holder to a surface from which the article is to be displayed. For example, in the material handling industry, the holder is secured to a surface of a container, such as the end or side of the container. Further, the holder can be secured to the end of a conveyor or rack facing an operator, a shelf on which goods are shelved or a display that presents information relating to goods or containers that are part of the display. Generally, in each of these instances, the flat article holder is separate from the item to which the holder is attached. Further, the holder is removably attachable to the item so that it can be easily replaced when required. To facilitate the attachment of the holder to the item, and also to ensure that it is easily removable therefrom, several article holder designs have been proposed. Of these, none provides a simple and efficient manner of attaching the article holder to the associated display surface while permitting removal therefrom and subsequent reuse, as desired.